


Grocery Lists

by ekaterin24 (zlabya)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: E-mail, Innuendo, M/M, Shopping, Texting, doumeki as watanuki's errand boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/ekaterin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki once said "I hate e-mail." This series of email/text message exchanges with Doumeki may be why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Lists

_Monday_

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Grocery List for Today

400g miso paste  
1 package nori  
2 tuna steaks (fresh!)  
1 bunch scallions  
2 tomatoes  
2 cucumbers (firm ones, no soft spots!)

 

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Grocery List for Today

Added sirloin. Make beef teriyaki for dinner.  
Need beer?

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Grocery List for Today

You'll get teriyaki only if I feel like making it.

NO WE DON'T NEED MORE BEER! You drink too much already. So does Mokona.

_Tuesday_

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Today's groceries

What besides beer? M finished off after you fell asleep

 

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Today's groceries

If you want to spend your own money on beer for you and Mokona it's your business. What _I_ need is:  
Ground chicken (making meatballs today)  
daikon radish (2-3 roots, big ones)  
2 packages soba noodles  
500 g soft tofu  
4 rolls toilet paper  
largest bag of sushi rice you can carry

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Tonight

& salmon for tricolor onigiri - my bento tomorrow. Am staying over.

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Tonight?!

Don't invite yourself over!! You have classes tomorrow, don't you?

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Tonight

Can study @yr place, leave from there

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Tonight

If you're really staying over, then add that fancy soap you like to the list. And condoms.

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Tonight

Dislike condoms. Don't need anyway. I'm not cheating; you have no opportunity.

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Tonight

asdlkj{qwewr)(tq_)#(ijfrq_woejf"pqkj

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT OPPORTUNITIES I HAVE???

BUY CONDOMS. Any kind you like, even those embarrassing colored ones, since you're so being so fussy about them.  
It's not a matter of safety so much as the MESS. YOU don't have to wash the sheets afterward. 

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Condoms  
Buying strong detergent. & chocolate you like.

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: chocolate

Don't use embarrassing subject lines like that! Who knows who might be looking over your shoulder??

I want at least half a dozen bars of chocolate. And don't get the strong detergent--Yuuko never bought a washing machine so I have to wash everything by hand. Get the kind in the blue jug with the flowers on it.

 

_Wednesday_

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: today's list

1 package umeboshi  
bag of green beans, fresh ones with no brown spots on them  
beer (if you want enough for yourself, buy a brand Mokona doesn't like. If there is such a thing)  
4 mangoes  
3 blocks hard tofu  
1 package bean sprouts  
1 box sea salt  
12 100-meter balls medium-weight rose-pink yarn.

 

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Yarn??

What store? 

 

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Yarn??

Most department stores carry it. Or you can go to the craft store three blocks from the shop if you want. It's more expensive but their yarn is very good. Kohane-chan helped me with a customer and I'm making a sweater in payment.

 

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Sweaters  
Sweater for me too. Stags across front, like Euro skiers. 

 

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Sweaters  
I can't make anything that complicated. Besides, what have you done for me?

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Sweaters

Buy groceries so you don't starve. & toilet paper.

 

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Ingratitude

I feed you dinner every night! And make you lunch and breakfast some days also.

I suppose I can make you something. Buy one ball of hot-pink chenille yarn too--I'll knit you a _thong._

8-p

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Thong

Black silk.

You're so immature sometimes. Wonder why I sleep with you.

 

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Ingratitude

I wonder the same thing myself about you.

 

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: Why you do it

Because of my skill in that area. And because I have such a hot body. You said so last night. Loudly. Mokona & girls are now well aware of yr opinion.

To: archerdom1  
From: tsukkomi14  
Subject: Rice gruel for dinner!

Subject line got your attention, didn't it?

Close your cell phone, get those groceries and bring them here so I can start dinner. If you bring pork chops from that excellent butcher near your place I'll make you tonkatsu.

 

To: tsukkomi14  
From: archerdom1  
Subject: [none]

I'll pick up pork chops. And condoms.


End file.
